The Royal Ranger: Prediction
by RangerNinja
Summary: This is my prediction of what Ranger's Apprentice Book 12, The Royal Ranger will be like based on the real cover and summary. Get excited, people! American release date is November 5, 2013! The cover picture is the actual RA book 12 cover! Actual book summary and synopsis inside! I don't own Ranger's Apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Rangerverse, I am back! **

**Here is the summary for the actual "The Royal Ranger" that I am trying to predict...**

***************NOTE: I added a whole lot to this, so hang in there.*******************************

**Synopsis**

_**Will took an oath when he joined the Ranger Corps. Does it mean nothing to him now? **_

_**After a senseless tragedy destroys his life, Will is obsessed with punishing those responsible - even if it means leaving the Ranger Corps. His worried friends must find a way to stop him taking such a dark path. **_

_**It is Halt who suggests the solution: Will must take an apprentice. The candidate Halt has in mind will surprise everyone - and it will be a request Will cannot refuse. **_

_**Training a rebellious, unwilling apprentice is hard enough. But when a routine mission uncovers a shocking web of crime, Will must decide where his priorities lie - finishing his quest for revenge, or saving innocent lives? **_

_**The final book of the Ranger's Apprentice series raises the stakes higher than ever. Is Will on his last mission for the Ranger Corps? **_

**Summary (Not Full, for obvious reasons)**

_**Will, now a grown man, has lost his beloved wife, Alyss, and the once mischievous and spirited young man has grown grim and humorless. **_

_**The Rangers still exist but are desperate for leadership and new energy. That new energy arrives in a most unexpected way: Maddie, the daughter of Horace and Evanlyn — a headstrong girl always getting in trouble and with no interest in her royal status. **_

_**When Halt, Will's onetime mentor, suggests that Will take Maddie under his grumpy wing, Will balks at first. Yet there is something about this troublesome and brave girl that reawakens the Ranger in Will. **_

_**Finally, the Ranger's Apprentice has an apprentice of his own **_

_***In depth summary will be posted once book has been released* **_

**Getting excited?! I hope you enjoy my version of John Flanagan's "The Royal Ranger"... Ranger's Apprentice Book 12!**

* * *

_4 Years Ago_

* * *

War raged like a roaring fire. People fell repeatedly, almost equally among both sides. The battle had lasted so long, even Will couldn't remember who and why they were fighting. As a man came and slashed at him, five more fell to the ground under a rain of arrows, each one perfectly hitting its mark. Will, short and lanky, with brown eyes and bushy, unkempt hair, flew about the battlefield, firing arrows at any inch of exposed enemy flesh he could find. For he was fighting for the fate of Araluen.

Will was a Ranger, possibly the best in all of Araluen. He was raised an orphan, nurtured by his daydreams of his father's knighthood. Only later did he find out his dreams were a lie, and that being a Ranger was the suitable path for him. Alyss had been his wardmate for as long as he could remember. They were raised under the same roof, at least until they both turned fifteen and moved into their mentors' quarters, who, a couple years later, got married. Will had survived thick and thin, fighting for Araluen and for those he cared for. But Alyss had been his only true love. At the age of twenty-one, Will proposed to Alyss, who rejected, claiming his proposal was not 'good enough'. Only three years later did the happy couple get married. The two later moved to a small fief bordering Castle Araluen, Hailie, only about thirty minutes away from the castle by horse. After a few months of married life, Collier, Will and Alyss's only son, had been born. He had just recently turned ten and was a perfect mixture of his mother and his father: striking grey eyes and brown hair with his wife's face shape, but his father's cheeky grin. Collier had an almost mirrored personality of Alyss, who had already began diplomatic and Courier training with her son. Of course, it wouldn't be official until he was at least fourteen.

"Will!" a voice called across the battlefield. Will turned, momentarily distracted. Halt, his former mentor stood across the field, motioning to a white surrender flag. Will sighed with relief, realizing the flag had not been raised by their own troops. The bugle sounded and the enemy forces receded. Will ran up to Halt, glancing over his shoulder every now and then to make sure there wasn't a battle crazed foe following him. Once he was safely back on familiar territory, Will let the news sink in. They had won, Araluen had won the war.

Halt clapped his former apprentice on the back. "Another war won, a new day for Araluen." Will smiled and gave his mentor a happy hug, which he not-so-politely rejected.

"We had better go and check in with Crowley," Halt pondered after forcefully shoving his slightly insane apprentice off of him. Even though Will drove Halt crazy most times, he managed to cope this time around. Will was probably just happy this dumb war was over so he could get back to his family. As a confirmation of his thoughts, Will frowned.

"Can you check in for me? Alyss will be expecting me home. She had to have heard the bugle ring."

Halt nodded, sending an anxious ranger off to see his wife and son.

Will hopped on Tug and raced through the forest, keeping his eyes open for hidden enemies. Even riding on Tug, the trip seemed to last a lifetime. Worry clouded the ranger's mind; he didn't realize the tracks of enemy soldiers making their way to the cabin.

The first thing that threw Will off was that Alyss's mare, Lady, had not neighed like she usually did when Will returned home. _Probably out grazing._ Then, there was no smoke billowing out of the chimney. _Probably a safety precaution. _Then, Tug whined, just a short, hurried warning. "_Get in there! Something's wrong!"_ Tug pleaded. Realizing his horse was right, Will flew off of his saddle and dashed into the cabin, not even bothering to knock.

The cabin was in ruins, desks were thrown around, shelves flipped through, even the food locker had been shredded to bits. To his horror, Will ran in to his wife, who had been home when the tussle began, thrown to the ground, lying in a puddle of blood.

_Her _blood.

* * *

What happened after that was a blur. All that Will could remember was panic and chaos, getting his already pale and sickly wife to the healers... and waiting, lots and lots of waiting. By the time Alyss was ready to be visited, and even then they only allowed Will to enter, the royal family: Horace, Evanlyn, and their eleven year old daughter, Maddie, who had fallen asleep on her father's shoulder, Halt, Pauline, and Gilan were in the waiting room, trying their best to support Will and Alyss. But they knew there was no hope. Alyss had lost more blood than she could make up for. It was only a matter of getting Will to accept the inevitable, yet he wouldn't even talk.

When Will entered the small treating room Alyss had been given, he nearly broke down. Alyss, his beloved wife, was lying in a bed across the room. Her once blonde hair, so bright and bouncy, was tangled with stubborn blood. A large gash spread from her temple to her chin. Alyss's once vibrant and bright skin as pale and sweaty, and she breathed as if every ounce of air took a whole army of energy to produce. Will rushed to her side and took one of her clammy hands in his. A tiny tear swelled in his eyes, and he brushed it away, for his love's sake. After a few silent prayers, Alyss managed to open her eyes. Will hated to see the pain that shimmered in her gaze, but he held tight.

"Alyss!" He exclaimed, "You're awake!"

"Will," Alyss weakly pleaded. Her words intruded Will's mind like nails down a chalkboard, "keep Araluen safe for me."

A cold chill gripped Will's heart. "No, Alyss! Don't talk like that!" Tears streamed freely down his face as he saw the anguish in his wife's face, "You will make it through this, just sit tight! I'll get a healer and-"

"No!" Alyss forced, feeling her strength seeping away from her body with each word she spoke. "I don't have much time... they- they took papers. You were filling them out the other day," she managed. Another fear gripped Will's heart. Those papers were the protection plans for castle!

"No!" Will bounced back, "You just have to hold on..." His voice trailed off as he realized Alyss's eyes were closed. She sighed softly, and Will whispered, "_I love you,"_ Slightly smiling, as if saying _I love you, too,_ Alyss managed one last breath, and her hand slipped away from his.

"_No..._" Will whispered to himself.

* * *

Halt warily entered the room. The news of Alyss's death had reached the waiting room, yet Will had not yet resurfaced. There, tear-stained and distraught next to his deceased wife sat Will. He was sobbing to himself, longingly looking after Alyss's body. Will's senses were dulled by grief, and he didn't notice Halt's arrival until he cleared his throat. Will turned his ashen face on his mentor, surprised that he had managed to sneak up on him.

"Will," Halt began, putting his hand on his former apprentice's shoulder, "It's time for you to g-"

"No!" Will shouted, voice crumbling with fury and mourning, "Don't you try to sympathize me! It won't bring her back!" Halt began to slowly back away, stunned by Will's out-of-character attitude, "Calm down, you're making a scene!" Halt hissed.

"I don't care if I'm making a scene! This is all my fault! I should have made sure she wasn't home alone before I left for battle! Now she's gone, and the castle protection papers are gone as well!"

Halt opened his mouth to reply, but Will continued, his face twisting with pure rage and hatred. "I will find them. I will get my revenge for killing my wife. These bastards will wish they had never been born!"

The room's doors flew open, and Will was gone, in more ways than one.

* * *

A search party was sent out the next day in an attempt to find the missing Treaty. Rangers from surrounding fiefs were called in for Collier's search. Will did not say a word, but searched furiously for his son, who was nowhere to be found. He wouldn't even respond when Halt would speak to him. Will expected the worst, but was ecstatic when he found his missing son, physically and mentally tolled. After a joyful reunion, Collier asked the question Will had been dreading all day.

"Where's Mom?"

* * *

**I'm sorry that was so depressing. I figured I had to make it really tragic because the summary says that Will wants to abandon his Ranger position to get revenge.**

**When Duty Calls readers: Sorry, I have put that on hold! I REALLY want to write this!**

**R&R!**

**~RangerNinja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, yes, I do understand that the prologue was very depressing and fast. I am very bad a writing angst and war scenes, so the rest of the story should be better. Since that was the prologue, I added a not-quite-John-Flanagan style to it, but the rest of the story should be written as if John Flanagan had written it himself, of course, much more mediocre!**

**I am so sorry I have disappeared from the face of the Earth for the past couple of months. I was infected with brain fart, and I got into a reading mood, so I didn't want to write, but I'm better now. Almost all the way healed!**

**Reread the last chapter if you haven't already! I made vital changes!  
**

**WeeeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeeeeeeE!**

**Let the story begin!**

* * *

_Present Day  
_

* * *

Maddie woke up to sunlight spilling in through her window. Birds chirped outside her window, and the village was already swarming with activity. Stealing a glimpse at the sun, Maddie gasped. The bright light of midday shone in through her window! Her father was going to kill her for not getting up on time for lessons. Not that she cared about the lessons. All she learned was how to stand up straight and eat like a lady and write royal speeches. The boresome, annoying classes made Maddie nearly fall asleep last week.

However, a wave of remembrance flooded Maddie. Today was the princess's birthday, her fifteenth to be exact. In her family, the fifteenth birthday was not one to be ignored. According to her father, Horace, at the Redmont ward, where he was raised, fifteen year old wards would have to decide what they were going to do with their futures. The castle held a big party, although it was reserved for family and close friends only. Maddie was extremely excited; not only would she not have to go to her awful 'lady classes', as she had come to call them, but Uncle Gilan and Aunt Jenny were coming with her cousins, Haley, ten years old and bright and cheery, and Aiden, six and curious and troublesome. Also, the Emperor of Nihon-Ja would be visiting, along with Erak, the Oberjarl of Skandia that saved her mother's life several years ago.

Maddie nearly flew out of her bed, quickly getting dressed in a simple blouse and leggings, strapping her slingshot and projectiles onto her belt. When Maddie was ten, Cassandra, her mother, had taught the princess how to make a sling and use it. The young girl had quickly surpassed her mother in skill and had revolutionized the way that slings were used in war. One day, Maddie figured out that if you sharpen a sling stone, it could pierce armor almost as well as an arrow. She had tested her theory numerous times, only getting injured twice by misfires. Her father highly disagreed with his daughter's venturing out into the woods and hunting. He claimed that was a job for Halt or one of the other hunters in the nearby fiefs. Of course, he never did mention Will.

Uncle Will was Maddie's role model when she was a little girl, the way he smiled when war was raging, keeping her hopes high, or when he tickled her tummy while watching her for her parents. But, something went wrong. All Maddie could remember was sleeping on her father's shoulder at a hospital in Hailie and being woken up by a stiff, grieved figure rushing out the door in pure outrage. She remembered asking her father where Aunt Alyss was, but all she got was a sad and mournful shake of the head. Maddie knew her aunt was dead, no matter how much her parents didn't want her to talk about it. Now, whenever Maddie saw her beloved Uncle Will, he was grim and humorless, like Halt, without the funny and the sarcasm. The only time she had seen him smile was when he had found a lead on his revenge, and that was not a smile she wanted to see.

Maddie's soft soled shoes barely clicked as she ran down the hall to the dining hall. The doors were wide open. Maddie could already smell the wonderful fragrance of her Aunt Jenny's cooking, which she had grown quite fond of. The sounds of the familiar castle hubbub could be heard. She guessed that breakfast had began without her; Aunt Jenny must have gotten up early in anticipation. She was also an orphan at the Redmont ward with her father, so Jenny understood the importance of the day. As she entered the dining hall, Maddie was not surprised to find that the dining hall was bustling with activity. Horace sat at the highest seat with Evanlyn to his right and Andrew, Maddie's ten year old brother, to the right of her. Maddie had been reserved the seat on her father's left side.

"Happy Birthday!" the entire assembly whooped with delight as the princess made her way to her seat. She scanned the crowd and was happy to see Haley and Aiden eating amongst the common people. She gave them a broad grin, grabbing her plate and food from her original seating place. A swift hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going, young lady?" The King's voice was gruff with ritual. The princess never was to move seats. A high seating place meant a high role.

"Dad!" Maddie ripped her hand away from her father's iron grip and hurried down to where Haley and Aiden had taken a seat. By now, the townspeople had grown rather used to the young woman's reluctance to the crown and her rebellious behavior towards her father. They barely glanced at Maddie as she swiftly took at seat by her cousins.

"Mads, you are going to get in trouble one day!" Haley said, giggling inwardly. Aiden was trying not to choke on his meal with laughter. Gilan simply gave Maddie a raised eyebrow as he sipped from his coffee mug. Maddie noticed, much to her surprise, Collier, Will's son, sitting to Gilan's right. Will never let Collier go anywhere without being right by him. Collier had recently turned fourteen. He was cheery, despite his family situation, and he had the confidence of a well-trained Courier. Maddie had to admit, Collier was definitely not a sight for sore eyes. He kept his sharp, brown hair well-kept and his eyes were stunning. He had matured a lot since she had last seen him at his aunt's funeral; he was taller and had a small outbreak of acne on his forehead. He was what most girls would call hot, but...well...

"Keep your eyes open," said a sarcastic voice, nearly making Maddie jump out of her socks. There, to her right, sat Halt. Maddie playfully swatted the grim ranger in the arm and turned to her breakfast before anyone noticed she had stared at the handsome boy who sat across from her.

The family caught up as they ate, joking around and telling of good and bad news. Maggie was having a great time, but something was not right. It was as if she could feel something in the room boring into her like a knife.

_Keep your eyes open..._

Maggie looked about the room. Nothing seemed out of place...

_Creak_

Maggie's gaze snapped upwards. Her eyes widened as she noticed the breaking support beam above her brother. Abruptly leaving her seat, Maggie watched the wooden beam as it continued its decent. A thousand thoughts flashed before the young girl's eyes, calculating the trajectory of the beam. Time slowed as the princess shoved her brother away from the falling beam. Her parents hopped out of their seats in amazement, the crowd screamed, terrified. Even Halt and Gilan's mouths gaped, not comprehending the events that had just taken place.

Maggie was swept back into reality as a blinding pain flashed up her leg. Glancing back, Maggie realized that the beam had landed right on her ankle. It was purple and bloody from splinter cuts. The adrenaline was suddenly zapped from the princess's body. Her vision blurred with shock and she felt a sudden wave of dizziness. The last thing Maggie saw as the world went black was her uncle watching her from the corner of the palace.

* * *

When Maggie woke up, she found herself in a very familiar healing room (ironic, right?) Memories flooded back to her as she recounted the events of her day. Sighing, she flipped onto her side. The moon was rising though the small, protected windows of the infirmary. "What a great fifteenth birthday..." she murmured to herself. She cut herself off when she heard whispering in the other room. Familiar voices echoed along the halls.

"_Halt, she's the princess! She has too much responsibility on herself already!"_

_"Andrew can take the throne. That's what Ferris and I did, wasn't it?"_

_"What about Collier? Where will he stay?"_

_"Details, details, details! She has potential! Didn't you see her natural instinct?"_

_"But how in the world could Maddie be my apprentice?"_

* * *

**Sorry that this took me so long to update. I've really been out of it...  
**

**~RangerNinja**


End file.
